Moving On to Better Things
by IloveMerDer
Summary: This is the fourth story in the Series: From Nothing to Everything. The songs in this story are not mine. Also the characters aren't mine even though I wish they were.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a week since Josh asked me out and kissed me. Things have been hectic because we're getting ready for Inauguration day. The old staff wouldn't help us because they were republicans so they were pissed we won the election. Josh and I have been having lunch together everyday this week because of the bet he lost against me. As I stand here, still amazed by this building, I think about our date and how everyone found out about Josh and I.

All day while I was working, when I would look up I would see Josh looking at me. We would smile at each other then he point to his watch. He would do that then put his fingers up to show how hours until our date. Once in a while someone would see this, like C.J., Toby, or Sam and give Josh a confused look, but they would just shake it off like it was nothing.

I was getting lunch for people from the deli down the street. I couldn't do it by myself so I asked if someone would help me. Josh got up so fast and practically shouted.

"I'll help you; I'll go with you Donna." Everyone gave him a weird look. So to help him get out of this I said.

"Okay Josh you can help. I know you've been inside too long. I know this because you actual want to help me with something." Everyone chuckled at this because in reality it's true. He just pouted at the comment.

"Come Josh I was just kidding. Thanks for coming with me."

We left the room and went outside. As soon as we were outside Josh grabbed my hand. He tugged on it to pull me toward the Bartlet's farm; it was empty because all of the animals were outside.

"What?" I said when we stopped moving.

"I've wanted to do this all day." He said leaning into kiss me.

After a few minutes I pulled away and said "We have to go get the food"

"Do we have to? Because I'm good where I am right now." Josh whined.

"Come on Josh it's 2:30 so four and half hours left until our date. So will you calm down?" I said as I pulled him out of the farm.

"Fine, I'll go. But I am only doing this because I'm hungry."

"Okay, whatever you say. Lets just go." I said smiling and grabbing his hand and intertwining our hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

We walked to the deli hand in hand the whole way there. I pulled out the list of everyone's order and told the person at the counter them. As we waited Josh stood behind me and put his arms around me. I leaned back into him while I waited for the workers to finish. It took five minutes; I though next go slower making the orders. I paid the man and went to get the box of food, but Josh went and carried it for me.

I smile grateful at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As we walked back to the house we were talking about things. I asked where we were going tonight.

"Just put on a nice, causal outfit." He responded.

"Okay, should I wear heels or regular casual shoes?"

"I would wear the casual ones because there will be a little walking."

"Well I can't wait for tonight."

"Me neither. So I can just be with you and no one else."

I kissed him on the mouth without even thinking where we were at the time.

"What was that for?"

"For you being sweet."

"Yeah Josh that was really sweet."

We both looked at each other in shock. Then both of us looked around at the house were there was C.J., Sam, and Toby on the porch.

"Hey guys. How are you doing?" Josh asked sheepily

C.J. looks at us with an amused smile.

"We're doing just dandy. What about you guys doing?"

"Nothing…." I trailed off looking at Josh asking the silent question. He nodded at me giving me the answer.

"Well we were kissing because if you must know we are in a relationship. In fact we have a date tonight." I said to them, they in return went from a shocked face to an amused one, finally settling on a neutral face. Sam though instead of a neutral face had a huge grin on his face.

"Are you going to say anything guys?" Josh said with an unsure face.

C.J. and Toby couldn't stop the smile that eventually cam on their faces. Well in Toby's case a little smile, but for him it's practically was a grin. C.J. came walking down the steps to Josh and I. when she got close to us she said. "At last the whole time during the campaign I was wondering when you guys would get your heads out of your asses." Then she hugged me tight. It took me a second to come back from shock, but I hugged back.

We came apart and Josh came close to my side and put arm around my waist. "So this okay? We can do this?"

"Yes, because Toby, Sam, and I made a plan and told the Governor and Leo. Then when they approved we just had to wait for you guys, which we thought wouldn't happen any time soon."

"This is great, just great. Did you hear that Donna it's okay." Josh said with a huge grin. I love those dimples.

"I heard it because despise what you think I'm not deaf." I said teasing him.

"That hurt, I don't think you're deaf. However I wish you were mute so I wouldn't hear your trivia." Josh said with a smile.

I slapped him on the back his head. "Well I hope that hurt to." I said walking away from; I will not let him see me cry because of him.

"Way to go Josh you just pissed Donna off." C.J. said with a disapproving look.

"I know, I got to go." I said running after Donna.

Man what did I do? I really should think before I speak.

"Donna! Donna I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" I shouted as she stopped running.

I stopped and turned around. I looked at him and said.

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because I didn't think before I speak and I was joking." He said coming close to me. He puts his arms around me.

"I will always want to hear your voice." He continued. "Your voice calms me down and I love your laugh. When you laugh your whole face lights up, that makes me happy. So I, myself, will always love to hear voice, laugh or make you smile. Because when you're happy I'm ecstatic and when you're sad I feel this ache in heart so I have make smile or laugh to feel alive again."

I backed up a little to see his face and started to cry a little because that was best thing a man ever said to me. He brought his hands to my face and wiped the tears off. I smiled a watery smile at him.

"I'm sorry I got angry. I'm just a little unsure of myself and of what I say. I am also tired because of everything that has happened in the last couple days." I said ducking my head onto his chest.

"Hey, we all are tired, but we are use to it. I know you have been working really hard last few weeks. So if you want to we can go another night and you can sleep, but if you want to go out tonight then you are going to get some sleep now." Josh said kissing my forehead.

"No I want to go out with you tonight, but I have to work. I'll be okay."

"It will be okay, I'll be okay for a few hours. Go eat lunch then get some sleep and we'll go out okay?"

"Are you sure?" he nodded his head. "Okay I'll eat then go get some sleep."

"Good because you are going to love tonight." He kissed me tenderly on the mouth.

"Now lets go back to the house." Josh said gabbing my hand and intertwining them together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We walked back into the house and into the library where everyone was. "So did Josh get his foot out of his mouth?" Sam asked with a sandwich in his hand.

"Yeah, and I get the rest of the day off." I said smiling at Sam.

"Wow, Josh are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Toby asked not even looking up from his food and work.

"No, I'm being nice to Donna because I want her to have a god time tonight."

"Aww, that was sweet Josh. It almost made me cry." C.J. said with her hand, faking, wiping tearing eye.

"Shut up." Josh said with a little pout.

"It's okay Josh I believe you and thank you." I gave him a peck on the cheek. Since I was next to his ear and my back to everyone. I whispered in his ear "Thank you" then I nibbled on his ear.

I walked away and went to the empty couch with my lunch and ate. Josh, after a few seconds, came next as we ate and worked a little. C.J., Toby, and Sam had to go show Leo and the President the draft they made for the press. So I was alone with Josh, man was that a warning or what. I turned my head towards him to talk, but he had other ideas.

He grabbed my head and kissed me passionately. A few moments later we came up for air. He put his forehead on mine. When we caught our breath josh pulled his head away from mine.

"That was for the ear thing before. Do you know how badly I wanted to kiss then?"

"Well at least you are growing some patience. You used to how none, you see I am valuable to you."

"You have always been valuable to me and now that you're 'with' me you are invaluable."

"I have to say I'm speechless that was one of the nicest, sweetest thing you ever said to me."

"There is always a first, and I hope not last time for everything."

I pulled him up with me as I stood and hugged him tight.

God I love this woman, but I'm an afraid to tell her, so instead I hugged her as tight as she hugged me. I can't wait until tonight to tell and show her how much I love her.

"Okay, why don't you go take your nap now? Then I'll knock on your door at 7:00 okay?" I asked releasing her just enough to see her.

"Okay, but if you need anything you'll come and get me. Promise me okay?"

"Okay, I promise you. Now go get your beauty rest."

She kissed me and then left the room, so I stood there just thinking about her and counting the seconds until I see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Man that was a much-needed nap and I had a wonderful dream. Josh and I were outside my door, which I don't share anymore, and I asked him into my room. Then we made love numerous times. But I woke up so it was only a dream. Maybe, just maybe it won't be by tonight.

I have to get ready it's already 6:00. What to wear, what to wear? I think I'm going to wear the black slacks, because it is too cold to wear a skirt, with a red blouse and a white shirt underneath it. I know that Josh loves it when I wear red.

I put the best perfume I have on and I just have to decide whether I should leave my hair down or put it up. Hmm…I think that maybe I should leave it down and make it a little wavy. Yeah I like that and a little make-up and I should be done. God I'm nervous I have butterflies in my stomach. I should just take a deep breath and calm down; I mean this is Josh I just have to be myself. Yeah just be myself it isn't like he doesn't know everything thing about me.

Okay it's 6:30 time to get ready for the best date of my life. You know I never could understand why women need like an hour or more to get ready for something when men get ready within 15 minutes. I need to take a shower and get dressed. I took a shower and look into the mirror and wonder if I should shave or not. Well better safe than sorry, I think I'll shave. As I shave I think about what is about to happen tonight. I've had a good amount of girlfriends, not as many as say, Sam because in high school I spent too much time on my studies. I had to get into a good college so I worked my ass off. Then I had a girlfriend here and there, but I was mostly trying to get the best education I could get to get where I am today.

I think about my previous girlfriends, as I get dressed. My first girlfriend I had I was a junior in high school. I asked her out for the junior prom and continued to see her afterwards. She was the Vice President of our class and I was the President. She was smart, and cared about school like me. But, that is why after a few months we broke up; we both spent too much time on school then with each other.

This relationship I have with Donna is completely different. Sure we both work hard, but we work together and we're great at it. And I will make that there will be time for us, as a couple, because I don't want to screw this up.

Back to getting I got my clothes I just can't get my hair to stop standing up in ever every direction. Maybe I should ask Sam for help, I mean I don't think I ever saw Sam have a bad hair day. Man I can't believe that I have to ask Sam for help with my hair. I walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Sam is working on a speech for the President.

"Hey Sam can I ask you a question?" I ask nervously. Sam doesn't even look up from his laptop as he answers me. "Why do people say that? Why can't they just ask the question? I mean why ask it isn't like-" "Sam! I was just going to ask if you have something for this." I said pointing to my hair. "Oh sure, are you trying to look better for 'your date'?" Sam said with a teasing smile. "Shut up Sam! You know what forget it." I walked away from him. "Sorry, come on let me help you. Please." "Fine, but you can't make fun of me anymore." "Anymore for the rest of our lives, because I can tell you that's not going to happen." He said chuckling. "SAM!" I said with a warning voice.

"Okay, okay I was just joking. I'll stop making fun of you."

We walked to Sam's suitcase where he got out a bag of hair stuff .I followed him as he went into the bathroom. He told me to sit on the toilet seat, I followed his order. I sat waiting, not all patiently, while Sam worked his magic.

A few moments later Sam stood back and looked at his work. "Looking good, I'm all done." I got up and hesitantly looked into the mirror. Man I look GOOD! My hair isn't all over the place, but its slicked back. "Thanks Sam, I own ya." I look down at my watch and it says 6:56. Man I have to go! "Cya Sam I got to go get Donna." "Wait, where are you going tonight?" "I'm not telling you until I get back." And I walked out the door and head to Donna's room.

I took a deep breath and knocked on her door. She opens the door… WOW! I mean WOW. I love red on her, it just enhances her skin, which I love by the way. Man she looks beautiful. "Josh?" she asked unsure and breaking me out of my daze.

Oh god that was the door, okay just breathe. I open the door and wow he looks HOT! His wearing the white polo shirt, which I love, with Khaki pants. He did something with his hair, it isn't all over the place like usually .I like it, but I also like it when it's unruly. He's just standing there, looking at me. "Josh?" "Wow, Donna you look really great tonight, beautiful even." "Thanks Josh, you look great tonight to."

As soon as I said that Josh grabbed me and kissed me .

I couldn't stand not kissing Donna. She stood there looking beautiful. So I kissed her gently and let her go, after a few moments. "Ready to go for a night full of surprises?" I said will a grin. "Yep, all ready to go. Do you think I could persuade you to tell me where we're going tonight?" she asked leering at me "Oh, I don't think so." I said with a mischievous smile. "Really? Well ,I think I can." She said a second before kissing me. Man I really think she could get anything from me by doing that. I have to stop this before I actually do tell her. I broke away from the kiss. "Come on lets get out of here." I grabbed her hand. As we went through the house people were looking at us with smiles. As we passed Sam, he gave me a big smile and two thumbs up. I looked at Donna to see if she saw Sam's gesture, but she didn't so I shot him a glare. I swear I think Sam wants this more then me. I doubt it because I want this thing with Donna pretty bad.

We walked out of the house and onto the first place of the date. I found this place through, can you believe this, the President. He said he took Mrs. Bartlet there when he asked her to marry him. I can't wait to see Donna's face when she sees it.


	5. Chapter 5

We walk to my car and I open Donna's door for her. As I did this Donna gave a look like I had a three heads. "What?" I asked with a confused face.

"What did you do with Joshua Lyman?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Nothing I'm different then when I'm at work. Well okay a little different." I gave her a little grin. She gives it back as she climbs into the car. I go around to my side and do the same.

"So can you tell me now? That we are on our way there." She gives a pout and I laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" I give her a smile and say.

"That you think that the pout will still work on me."

"It doesn't work on you anymore?"

"Nope, because I can now do this and wipe it off." As I say this I lean into and as I finish I kiss her. I pull back and smile at her because her eyes are still closed. As she opens them she smiles at me. "So I guess it doesn't away anymore. Just like your smirk." I laugh and she joins in. I put car on and into drive to first destination.

I love how Josh, now that we're going out, does unexpected things. I'm really intrigued of where we are going tonight. He won't tell me a thing about the place. I heard from C.J. that he planed this all by himself. So I'm a little worried what he planned. As I'm thinking this he picks up my hand and kisses it without even taking his eyes on the road. He puts my hand down and holds onto it as he drives with one hand on the wheel.

We sit in a comfortable silence as he drives us to my surprise. I ask if I could put the radio on when he answers that I could, I do. I go through the stations until I hear the beginning of a song that I know. I love this song because I always wanted someone like this for me. I now know that I do I have Josh.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams._

With josh I have this; he makes me feel so alive, so happy to have him even near me, I can feel the way he loves when he holds me or kisses me. He doesn't have to say those three words because I feel them and see them in his eyes when he looks at me.

_Don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you. _

I'm so in love him it hurts deep down. I know that this thing with Josh can only get better. I know that his dreams and my dreams are the same at this moment because it is making the world a better place for the future.

Just as the songs ends he stops the car. "This is the first stop of the night." I look at the front window and see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. We're on a cliff staring at a sky full of stars. It looks like it goes on for forever. I look over to Josh and found out he is looking straight at me.

She looks like an angel, the way the moonlight glows around her as she looks up towards the heavens. She looks so beautiful; I just want to hold her and never let her go. She turns her head to me and gives her 'I want to hug and kiss you' smile. Let me just say I love this smile, well I love all of her smiles, but I love this one because I get to kiss her. I will never stop loving to kiss this woman and her sweet lips.

She leans towards me and kisses me with so much passion that I think my heart will burst. She ends the kiss and leans her forehead on mine.

"So what are we doing here, not that I don't love it because I do." She asks with a bright smile.

"Well I heard of this place and I figured you would like it. I also heard of a restaurant around here that's great. I called the place a reserved a table."

"Really, you went through all this trouble just for a first date?"

"Nothing is trouble when I do it for you. I also wanted you to have a great first date with me."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I just didn't think you could plan this all by yourself."

"That hurt Donna. I can do things sometimes by myself." I said in a mock hurting voice.

"Oh poor Joshy got hurt? Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel all better?"

Oh yeah sure do. I nodded my head to answer her question. So she leaned into me.

I kissed him lightly on the lips. As I was about to pull away josh deepened the kiss. I moaned into and he took that moment to put his tongue into my mouth. His tongue danced gently and slowly against mine. Then it went to rough and fast from years of frustration. When I need oxygen I stopped the kiss. We both stop and caught our breaths, when we did I asked if we need to go to the restaurant for dinner now. He said yes and headed to the place never letting go of my hand.

When we got to the restaurant and Josh went into the parking lot and parked the car. He shut off the car, got out and went to my side before I could get out, and opened it for me. I took his hand that he offered and stepped out of the car. He linked our arms together as we walked into the restaurant.

"Lyman for two." He told the hostess

"Right this way sir." She lead us to the back in front of a window, you could see starry night. "Wow, Josh this is perfect."

"Yeah, well did expect anything else?" he said smugly.

"Oh, shut up. But thank you." I kissed him on the cheek as I sat in the chair he pulled out for me.

He sat down across the table from me. Our waiter comes and asks us if we would like to order our drinks.

"I'll have a glass of white wine, whatever is open." Josh said not even looking away from me. "I'll have the same. Thank you."

We sat quietly in a nice silence as we picked out our meals. I can't decide if I want the chicken basil with linguine or shrimp fettuccine alfredo. Hmm…

"What's the matter?" Josh asked with concern.

"Oh! Nothing, I just can't decide what I want."

"What dishes are you stuck on?" I told him the dishes and he replied "Well I was going to order the chicken one. So how about you order the shrimp and we'll spilt. Okay?"

"Thanks Josh but you don't have to-"

"No I want to its like paying for one dish but getting two."

"Okay, if you only it's okay with you."

"It's fine Donna it isn't like it's a huge decision."

"May I take your orders now?" The waiter asked us. We told him what we wanted for dinner and he went. We talked about how Sam and C.J. this morning had big hangovers and that Josh did loud things just too make it worst. During our conversation our hands met and intertwined. Josh must have just notice because he picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles.

I smile sweetly him "I'm have a great time tonight." He smiled back at me and said

"Me to, hey do you want to dance?"

"I would love to." He got up and offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and got up. He held on to my hand until we were in the middle of the dance floor. The start of 'She's Got A Way' by Billy Joel. He put his hand on my back and with his other hand grabbed mine. He pulled me close and kissed my hand then put our hands over his heart. I lied my head down on his chest. We danced as he held me tight. I wished that this will never end.

This song is all about what Donna does to me and does for me. It could be the worst day and all I have to see is her smile and all I can do is smile back. She shows the good in people and what I do is to make her look at me with such pride. I can't wait until we are in the white house so I can do more for the country and for Donna.

The waiter is singling me that dinner is ready. So I pull away from Donna just enough to see her face and tell we have to go back to the table. I give her a quick kiss then let go of her. We walk to the table me holding her hand. When I get there I pull out her chair for her, she sits, and I push her in. I go to my side and tell her "Here, I'll spilt the food." I say as I gab her dish.

"Just don't put more food on your dish then mine." She says with a teasing smile.

"That hurt Donna; I would never cheat on food. Also you shouldn't be talking you're the one that steals my fries all the time." I say in a mock-hurt voice. Her response to this was to stick her tongue out at me. So I got up and brought my chair to sit right next to her.

"I dare you to do that again and you'll see what happens." I know that she'll do it again because she never backs down from anything.

"Fine, I won't back down from you and I don't back down from dares." She sticks out her tongue and before she could put it back in her mouth, I leaned in and kissed her.

I put her hands on the sides of her face. When I first kissed her, her tongue went right into my mouth and she moaned. I don't think, no I know, that I will always love that noise. I stop the kiss after a few moments.

"Told you I would do something." I said as I pick up my chair and out it back where it was.

I finish splitting up the meals and hand Donna her plate back. We eat in a comfortable silence. When Donna finishes she gets the waiter and asks if she can have one chocolate cheesecake and one napoleon. She knows that I love napoleons. She looks back at me and smiles at me.

"So where do we go from here?"

I answer back. "We move on to better things." Soon I will tell her what my heart already knows.


End file.
